residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
T-Incubo Virus
The t-Incubo Virus is a hallucinogenic variant of the t-Veronica Virus created by Alex Wesker after her resurrection inside Natalia Korda. Its name is derived from the Italian word "Incubo," literally meaning "Nightmare" in English. Development History In 2007, Alex Wesker had begun experimenting on the Stairway of the Sun plant responsible for producing the Progenitor virus at the Zheabus Island Facility. After much experimentation, one of her researchers found a strain that reacts to the host's mind in what would come to be known as the t-Phobos virus which similarly reacts to the host's mind. In 2009, Alex and her men had set up a new base on Sushestvovanie Island and began to weaponize it into a viral agent. Testing on the t-Phobos virus had begun its first wave of experimentation with test subjects mutating in response to fear. By 2010, the virus had neared completion with the probability of immediate death lowered. In 2011, Alex and her men had kidnapped Claire Redfield and Moira Burton and several colleagues from the TerraSave headquarters and brought them to the island where they would be subject to viral tests of their own. However, in a shocking twist of fate, it turns out that, one month before orchestrating the raid on the TerraSave base, Alex Wesker had begun experimenting on another viral mutagen with ex-Umbrella researcher, Maximilian Anderson (though Ada Wong believes this is an alias and potential cover-up). She had obtained samples of the t-Veronica virus from Derek C. Simmons which had been used by his colleague, Carla Radames to create the C-Virus. During this time, she sent two of her assassins to raid the rival organization, Tentsu's ship to obtain samples of the Mutamycete, an evolved fungus providing hallucinogenic effects via it's Mold bacterium. After retrieving the sample, Alex started using it for her own means-in a side-project ironically titled "Plan B"-this time, by combining it with a Mutamycete-derived hallucinogenic agent. Moreover, Neil Fisher, who previously helped her track the location of Claire's TerraSave organization, had also tracked down the whereabouts of B.S.A.A.'s Jill Valentine on her command. After the C-Virus outbreaks in Lanshiang and Tall Oaks, Alex Wesker waged another attack on TerraSave shortly following her rebirth through her transferred consciousness into Natalia. After her crew had attacked a cruise ship containing Uroboros survivors with a nerve gas agent and abducted its inhabitants, Alex had sent one of her masked assassins, codenamed Varuda, to kidnap Jill from the B.S.A.A. testing facility where she was undergoing treatment for PTSD suffered from her "brother" years ago. Claire and Jill now find themselves on opposite ends of a nightmarish facility filled with all kinds of nightmarish dangers lurking around every corner. With Jill and Claire being the untimely test subjects of the t-Incubo Virus, Natalex then launches a warhead containing the virus at the heart of nearby Rhysport. With the very real risk of the entire New York metropolitan area-including all of New York City-being contaminated, new B.S.A.A. Alpha Team member, Chet Allison embarks on a mission with TerraSave security officer, Kyle Calahan to combat the mutagen head on. Means of Infection Like its predecessor, it affects the host's mind, but in drastically-different ways. Anyone with a matching Blood Type (B) would be immediately mutated per the mutative properties of the t-Veronica virus while everyone else would suffer hallucinations due to its psychoactive component, causing mutated persons to appear more horrific to the outside world. It is believed that, due to Blood Type A's high susceptibility to stress, the virus was designed to infect persons with Type B Blood, thereby infecting only select proportions of civilians while much of the populace was left in a state of panic. Ironically, Jill, despite containing a matching phenotype for the virus, is able to avert mutation. This is due to the t-Virus antibodies still lurking in her system. Category:Viral Agents